Heh cute
by cassiel flamel
Summary: Nick and Mac are not immortal in this, and in the flash backs Cassy is 8 and there both 5.   and the christmas part Cassy is 29 and Nick and Mac are 26


_*Summer 1986*_

_The little white haired boy sat, curled up in a ball crying. I gently walked up behind him and placed my hand on his back. "Awe now Little-kun, why are you crying?" "I… I… Lost it." He whimpered. "Lost what Little-kun?" I smiled. "My…my little bear." H sniffled more. "Now that wont do, tell me what it looked like and I'll help you find it little-kun." I smiled more. He looked up at me and I almost squealed in delight at how adorable he was. "Alright, it was a very fluffy dark brown bear, and my name is Niccolo." He smiled sadly. "Ok then my little Niccolo, we shall find your bear!" I proclaimed jumping up. He looked at me kinda weirdly then got a huge smile on his face and jumped up too. "Yeah!" _

_We ran around for hours checking everywhere he could think, then out of know wear I heard him yell. "Hey give it back John!" "Ah ha ha ha, never!" The boy laughed. "Hey twerp!" I yelled to John. "What?" He snapped back. "Give Nic his bear back!" I growled. "Stay out of this lady." He snorted. I stormed over and picked John up by his wrist. "Listen you little punk, give Nic his bear back NOW!" He let out a whimper and dropped the bear and as soon as I put him down he ran off. "Hey, you ok Nic?" I smiled picking up his bear. "Ah thank you!" He smiled hugging the bear from my hand. "Heh cute." I chuckled. He blushed a bit at my statement. "So I guess I should go now." I sighed. "NO!" he blurted out. "Huh?" I said looking down at him. "I mean, uh would you like to stay for a little while longer and play." He said looking a bit embarrassed. I could help but giggle. "Heh sure Nic, I paused for a moment, "By the way my name's Cassy." He smiled more and toke hold of my hand. "Alright then, lets go!"_

*_Winter 1986_*

_I smiled down at the very small sweater I found lying on the ground. "Hmm, I wonder who's… I stopped feeling a small tug on my jacket. "Uh that's mine." A little black haired and paled eyed boy blushed. I frowned a bit now feeling the sweater, it was wet. "Awe well this wont do, here." I smiled placing my lager jacket over his tiny shoulders. "Ah uh th… thank you." He blushed more. "Awe sorry if I seemed forward, but you sweater is wet and it's snowing so I couldn't just let you wear it like that." I explained. He smiled putting out his hand. "Ah thank you, my names Nick." "Heh Cassy." I smiled taking his tiny hand. "Oh my gosh you so cute." I laughed. He smiled more. "Uh you're my friend now right?" "If you want me to be, then yes." I grinned. "Good then we're friends now!" He shouted, almost as if he had to proclaim it to the world. "Heh again cute." I laughed._

*****_**Christmas eve 2007 **_*

"You wanna know something little-kun?" I said placing a small box under the Christmas tree. "Huh?" he sighed, helping Flamel put a bit of fake snow over the t.v. "You really where cute when you where little." I smiled. He let out a small huff as a dust of pink came onto his cheeks. I could help but laugh. "Awe, see adorable." Flamel chuckled. "Awkward." "Hey, what are you talking about Nicky, you were adorable too." I teased. "Cassy-san!" Nick wined. "Oh hush you and eat a mint." I said tossing a mint at his face.

I smiled more when Mac and Nick started arguing more. Heh like always, but it's what made me happy.

* _**twelve o clock, midnight **_*

"_Mac!"_ Nick whispered. "What?" He moaned. "It is now Christmas, so… GET UP!" Nick smiled shaking the hell out of Mac. "Err shut up you two, I'm sleeping!" I snapped and rolled over. "Huh?" Nick said now seeing me, he looked over at Mac and yelled. "What the hell man!" "Don't look at me I didn't even know she was here!" Mac snapped. "Err I got cold." I sighed looking at both of them. "So you came in here?" Mac asked. "Yeah, I tried to wake Nick up to come with me but he was out cold." "Wait why'd you try to make me come in here too?" Nick squirmed. "I thought it would be less awkward that way." I smiled. "Now if you don't mind I'm gonna yell something childish." "What?" Mac asked. Nick and I looked at one another and smiled. "Presents!" Nick yelled running down the hall. "Hahaha I got him to go by him self!" I laughed. "You gonna get up Cassy?" Mac asked. "Naw I'm gonna go back to sleep, you go ahead though ." I smiled waving him off. "Alright then." He smiled.

"Hey Mac open this one!" Nick said chucking a small box at his head. "Why this one?" He sighed. "Cuz it's from Cassy and I got one like it, so open it!" Nick laughed. They both sat and began opening there boxes.

Mac looked down in his almost dumfounded, he picked up a bear. No not just any bear, _his _bear from when he first met Cassy, it looked almost new. He grinned and hugged the bear to his chest never wanting to let go.

Nick looked in his and picked up a tiny sweater and laughed. It was _his _sweater, in all it's small glory. He almost held it as if it would brake apart. It was so old now but still it looked new.

Both Mac and Nick looked at one another and smiled, placing the things down an running back into the room and jumping on the bed, making me jump up and yell. "What the hell guys?" But nether said a word, just tugged the blanket over me and them and fell quickly asleep. "Heh cute." I quietly laughed.


End file.
